Biked
' Biked' is the 7th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a dark night at an Extreme Biker's base. Inside is a young Extreme Biker that is heading quickly towards the throne room. He pulls the doors open and finds the Leader of the Extreme Bikers sitting upon his throne. He kneels before him. Extreme Biker, kneeling: My Leader. Extreme Biker Leader, still sitting: Stand. The Extreme Biker does as he is told. Extreme Biker Leader: You may speak. Extreme Biker: It is about the monster sir. His prison is getting weaker. Something needs to be done. The Extreme Biker Leader stands from his throne in worry. Extreme Biker Leader: You are right, something must be done. And it shall be. Bring in the Bruce. A moment later a Extreme Biker bigger than the last steps through to the throne room where he kneels before the Leader. Bruce: You wanted to see me Leader? Extreme Biker Leader: Yes. You may remove your helmet. Bruce removes his helmet. Extreme Biker Leader: It is said that you are the mightest Biker in this section. Bruce: The rumors are facts leader. Extreme Biker Leader: Then you might have met your match. Bruce: There is nothing that can defeat me my leader. I have faced many dangers that these creatures pose and defeated them time and time again. What could possiblily be you this threat? Extreme Biker Leader: It is a monster, it is breaking out of its prison. Bruce: This monster is a joke to me. Let me in that cage of his and this monster of yours will be gone. Extreme Biker Leader: Yes... well, carry on. Just as Bruce leaves the Extreme Biker comes inside. Extreme Biker: Leader? Extreme Biker Leader: What is it, I am trying to think. Extreme Biker: I'm sorry leader but I wanted to know if you want me to bring anyone else in? Extreme Biker Leader: ...Perhaps. Extreme Biker: Do you doubt Bruce leader? Extreme Biker Leader: I fear as if he is overwelmed by this obession with these creatures and that his confidence might kill him and make the situation more dire. Extreme Biker: What shall I do leader? Extreme Biker Leader: Bring in someone with courage, someone with experience over these creatures, someone the Extreme Bikers have known for years. Extreme Biker: Who do you have in mind? The Extreme Biker Leader pulls out a photograph from his cloak and hands it to the Extreme Biker who looks at the picture to be shocked. Extreme Biker: With all due respect my leader, but are you sure about this? Extreme Biker Leader: The Extreme Bikers fear the creatures that fall from the sky and will do will do everything in our nature to stop them. But this one might be of help. Bring him in. Extreme Biker nods at the leader and leaves the throne room. When he leaves, he looks back at the photograph which is a picture of Brandon. ''Theme Song '' At noon, the next day, Brandon and Sarah are studying on hero logic while Coco is out getting lunch. Sarah: Ok, if you had to stop a bomb from blowing up the world but the controls were attached to the alien who doesn't really want to do this, what would you do? Brandon: Transform into Crusher, punch him in the face and throw the bomb into outer space. Sarah: No Brandon. You could have reasoned with him to deactive the bomb, violence makes things worst. Brandon: Ugh fine! Next one. Sarah: If you were trapped in a room about to be filled with spikes and a control pad locked the door, what would you do? Brandon: Transform into Astro, break the control pad and blast pure energy at the bad guy. Sarah: No... Brandon: Ok I'll get the next ones. Sarah: Hostage Situation. Brandon: Transform into Batwing and sonic them Sarah: Alien Invasion. Brandon: Transform into Electrix and fry them all. Sarah: Giant Squid. Brandon: Hmmm. Sarah: Yes! Gottcha beat. Brandon: That's not it. I'm deciding weither to go with a Loch Ness Water Punch or Loch Ness Water Headbutt. Sarah: Ugh! Brandon you need to use your head sometimes. Brandon: I am, I'm going to use the water headbutt. Sarah: No I mean use your HEAD. You need to think of how to solve something instead of acting. Brandon: I'll think about it. Coco, coming in: Hey guys, guess what? I've got some great news. Brandon, noticing: Yeah, and no burgers. Sarah: What's the news? Coco: Ok, you're not going to like this but, the Extreme Bikers need your help with a monster problem thing. Brandon: Are you crazy? Those guys are like the enemy. Sarah: Why do they need our help? Coco: I'm not sure. Something about a monster thing in their base. Brandon: Well whatever it is I'm not helping the Extreme Bikers. Sarah: Brandon, they have an alien locked up in their base and it may be involved with an alien attack. Brandon: Alright fine but if they mess up I'm out. They arrive later at the Extreme Biker's base where they met with the Extreme Biker from earlier. Extreme Biker: You made it. Brandon: Yeah, nice armor. Extreme Biker: Umm Thanks. Come our leader wants to see you. They follow him to the throne room where the The Extreme Biker Leader sits. Extreme Biker Leader: Ah Brandon. I've heard all about you in the stories from the previous sections. The transformer of many creatures. Brandon: Yep thats me. You called Mr. Biker King? Extreme Biker Leader: Oh yes. Call me Liam. There seems to be a danger to the Extreme Bikers, a danger that we think that you can handle. Sarah: What type of danger? Liam: There is a monster that attempts to break free every night. If it is let out the base will be at danger. Coco: Wait, you called us to save you and your base from the monster. Liam: Well yes. Brandon: Yeah, I just don't see any real danger here. Liam: If you don't take Extreme Bikers into consideration then count the world. If this thing gets out it will unleash its fury onto the world. Brandon: That could be a problem. Ok we'll help to save your base, the world, and send it back home. Liam: Well actually we were hoping you could- Liam is suddently inturppted by the Extreme Biker. Extreme Biker: Leader! Come quick, the Monster is set free! Everyone quickly goes to the courtyard where the "monster" has been attacking. Brandon: That's the monster? Easy as pie. Bruce, running in: Don't worry leader I shall defeat this evil demon. Brandon: Dude, it's an alien. Bruce: You are not a professional on these creatures little child. Let the monster slayers show you how it's done. (charges at the alien with an electric spear) Brandon: Child? I'll show him. (Scrolls trough Omnitrix) Sarah: Shouldn't we think about this Brandon? Brandon: I said I'll think about it. (Slaps down Omnitrix and transforms) Electrix, after transforming: Electrix! I was going for Crusher but I can still get the job done (charges at the alien with an electric blast) Coco: Should we do something? Sarah: Maybe that way no one gets hurt too badly. Brandon specificly. Electrix fires sereval electric blasts at the alien monster which is moved backwards slowly. Bruce, noticing Electrix: More demons? Electrix: Who's the baby now? Bruce: Let me handle this you creature (pushes Electrix out of the way and strikes the alien monster with his electric spear) The alien monster breaks into a roar with begins to sound like a cry for help. Electrix: Whoa! Can you talk? The alien monster, still reacting to being attacked, strikes Electrix and sends him backwards into Bruce. The alien escapes and Brandon de-transforms. Bruce, pushing Brandon off roughly: The monster has escaped! Liam: Oh this is just what I was worried about. Now we'll never find it. Sarah: But I might. Coco: The tracker doens't detect life forms. Sarah: My powers might be able to track the alien. I just need something that belongs to it. Brandon, picking up something: Here. I think this is one of it's talons. (Hands to Sarah) Sarah, taking the talon: Ok let's hope this works. (eyes glow pink as well as the talon until it stops) Ok I found him. Let's go! They leave the base to catch the alien. Bruce: Leader I do not trust their methods. Liam: Prehaps you are right. The monster did escape. Bruce: Lend me an army and I will make sure the monster is handled once and for all. Liam, sighing: You have permission. Bruce: Extreme Bikers! Follow them and we will hunt down this beast until he is defeated! The Extreme Bikers cheer and get into their bikes to follow the team. Later the team arrives in a warehouse. Brandon: This is where the alien is? This doens't really look like a place aliens would hang out. Sarah: It should be here somewhere. Coco: So what's the plan? Track it down? Brandon: Actually I think I heard it talking to me. Coco: Last time I checked, monster aliens can't talk. Brandon: I talk all the time when I transform. Sarah: Guys I might have an idea. (goes through trunk of Coco's car to find tons of Brandon's inventions) Brandon: I thought you would take this back to the lab when you were finished. Coco: Umm well I decided to keep it in case we needed it plus I kind of forgot to put it away. Sarah, picking up an invention: Here it is. Coco: What is it? Brandon: It's a translation device. Made it with microphone tech. Coco: What do we need translation device for? Sarah: If Brandon heard it talk then it may need to be translated. Coco: I thought all aliens spoke English? Brandon: Where've you been? Sarah: Anyways, we need to get this close to the alien. Coco: How close? Sarah: Like, directly on him. Then maybe it could tell us what is going on. Coco: And then we pound it. The alien monster explodes from the warehouse they were just in and attempts to attack the team but they get out of the way just in time. Brandon: It's ok guys, I got this (slaps down Omnitrix) Brandon goes through a transformation sequence and transforms. Brandon: Agilmur! (Grabs the translation device and jumps up high onto the side of warehouse and grabs the side strongly) Alright monster guy hold still. The alien monster reacts by striking at the side of the warehouse Agilmur was hanging on to but he reacts quickly and swings onto another side. Agilmur: Haha, missed me! (dodges another strike and lands on a big stack of crates) Ok enough fooling around. (jumps from the crate tower onto the alien and sticks the translation device on him which begins to glow green) Agilmur is thrown off and de-transforms. Alien Monster: ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA(starts to translate)What did you do to me?! Get this thing off! Sarah: We put a translation device on you so we can understand you. Alien Monster: It's about time. I tried to explain to those armored jerks that I didn't mean any harm to me and then they capture me. Brandon: Wait, you're not an alien monster thing that's going to destroy the world or something. Alien Monster: Alien Monster? Destroy the world? I'm just a traveller. I came to Earth to check on the population percentage. Coco: So you're like a... Alien "Monster": Teacher of the University of the sixth sector of the Raptorcilicon species. Brandon: So we're fighting a teacher and not a destoryer alien monster. Alien Teacher: Speaking of fighting, aren't you on the armored guys side. Brandon: What? No way. Like I'll be caught in that stupid armor they wear. Coco, facepalming: Seriously? Sarah: So what did the Extreme Bikers do to you? Alien Teacher: Well they shot down my ship, electrocuted me, threw me in their cage, put my ship in one of their warehouses and striked me everytime I tried to get out. Sarah: I'm sure it was a mis-understanding. Alien Teacher: Mis-Understanding?! That's no mis-understanding! They're just plain evil. Coco: Guys, they're coming. Loads of them. What do we do? Brandon: Ok here's the plan. You guys hold them off and I'll help Mr... Alien Teacher: My name is Ruph. Brandon: Right. I'll help Ruph find his ship and get out of here before these guys find him. Sarah: Ok. (Leaves out the warehouse with Coco) Brandon: Let's go Ruph. Brandon and Ruph look for the spaceship until they find a strange shaped tarp. Brandon: Weird (Pulls tarp off to reveal a spaceship of some kind) Ruph: My ship! (Puts hand on the side which scans it and opens the door) Brandon: Great now you can go home to your planet. Ruph: Right after I'm done blowing this place up. Brandon: What? Ruph: These Humans think they can trap me in a cage, strave me and electrocute me without getting some revenge. Brandon: But people will get hurt. Ruph: Well I don't care anymore. This place is a disgrace. Brandon looks worried and unsure what to do while Coco and Sarah are blocking the warehouse from the Extreme Bikers. Bruce: Move aside! Sarah: We can't let you do this. Coco: Just go back to your leader like a nice little warrior. Bruce: Nobody is going anywhere (pulls out electric spear) Bikers, Attack! The Extreme Bikers attack but Sarah fires energy blots at them while Coco absorbs the ground and clashes two of their head's together then continues fighting. Brandon, thinking: Look I know you don't want to do this. Ruph, setting up explosive: What makes you say that? Brandon: Because you came to Earth all the time. You loved visiting it to study its population and cultures and stuff like that. Ruph: Yeah I did and I'm going to miss that. Brandon: But you don't have to activate that explosion. You can just leave to your world, where you can teach and I don't know, do things lizard aliens do. Ruph: You know I can destroy you right now. Brandon: Then do it. I can turn into 10 different aliens right now and I would have probably fought you but I didn't because I need to think before I act. And I know you wouldn't because you're a teacher at a university. Would you really want to teach your kids that you just destoried a planet that you were just reasearching on? Ruph looks blankly at Brandon and turns to, what seems, activate the explosion. Brandon sighs in failure but the explosive begins to shut off and Ruph gets inside the spaceship. Brandon: I knew you wouldn't do it.. Ruph: Just get out of my ship before I change my mind. Brandon gets out and watches as the spaceship flies back into space. When Coco and Sarah are pratically finished, they notice that the spaceship lauched as well as Bruce. Bruce: No! I have failed! This is your fault. (Charges at them with an Electric Spear but Coco punches him in the face with his stone hand) Brandon, coming outside the warehouse: Hey guys, I did it, I convinced an alien to de-activate a world exploding device by using my head. Sarah: Nice work Brandon. Coco: Let me guess, you went for the ol' headbutt didn't you? Did you use Crusher? Brandon: Yeah...sure. Bruce, getting up slowly: I assure you Brandon, you haven't seen the last of me. Brandon: Get out of here before we beat you up some more. Bruce gets on his bike and retreats to their base. Brandon: Now I'm starving. Burgers? Later at the Extreme Biker Base... Bruce, coming into the throne room kneeling: Leader, I have failed you. The creature has escaped back into the sky and the enemy has betraded us. Liam: You may stand. And it is ok. Bruce, standing: It is? Liam: Yes. I knew I couldn't have trusted that immature Brandon Tennyson. He shall pay for what he has done to the Extreme Bikers. Him and all his friends. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Ruph Aliens Used *Electrix *Agilmur Villains *Extreme Bikers *Ruph (Temporaly) Trivia *This is the first episode of Brandon 10 where an alien needs a translation device, but Ruph isn't the first alien to not have an understandable language; Wildpup is one of them. *Brandon liked the Extreme Biker's armor in the beginning to get on their side but hated it at the end to get on Ruph's side as well as Liam dis-beliving in Bruce at the beginning but believing in him at the end. *Brandon learned that he should handle a situation by thinking of a way out than using violence. *It is shown that Brandon studies with Sarah at times. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force